


Commited To It

by Witchy_Clover



Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, MariBat, Mockingbird au, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shapeshifter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Clover/pseuds/Witchy_Clover
Summary: Short little blerp of a new member's second week in, in a 'meeting'.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 337





	Commited To It

They walked into the conference room, a little nervous.

They didnt know what the meeting was for, just that there would be a couple bats, wonderwoman, Red Arrow and Kid Flash- it was said to be something of moderate importance, according to the voicemail that had called them to the base.

It was held in one of the few rooms with double sided glass leading to a viewing room, which lead them to wonder if perhaps it was a test... 

  
From a quick glance, It seemed like there werent too many bats, just the one with the weird helmet and the one based in Bludhaven... Nightwing?

They remembered that Superboy had said something about a Nightwing from a Krypton legend...

_Is Batmans eldest Kryptonian? Who knows..._

  
_Focus_ , they thought, taking quick strides into the room.

  
"Ah, you're here!" Nightwing spoke up, walking over to shake their hand. "Now we can begin."

  
The new member thought he heard a snicker from the helmeted bat, so he glanced over, but he hadnt moved very much.

When they turned his eyes back to the front, the other had a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

  
"Er, sorry." 

  
The meeting went quickly, with a couple moments where they saw Nightwing twirling his hair out of the corner of their eyes, or sticking his tongue out while he focused on his notes, generally just behaviors they hadnt seen him exibit before.

The rest of the leaguers in the room seemed to be oblivious or uninterested in his odd actions. 

  
_What is going on? Is this what the others were talking about the other day? Isin't it bad for mockinbird to take someones place during a meeting? Whybis nobody calling her out?_

  
"You got a problem with Nightwing or something?" Red...Helmet? Asked in a disapproving voice. 

  
They shivered. "No! No problem at all. Just lost in thought haha..."

  
"Oh dont worry, Hood's just being mean," Nightwing stuck his tongue out at the other bat, who tskked in response.

  
"Well, I think we're pretty much done here," Red Arrow yawned, standing to leave when Wonder Woman agreed.

The new member got up to leave soon too, following him put the room, accidentally bumping into someone going the other way down the hall.

  
"Ah sorry, excuse me." They glanced up to see-

  
M _ockingbird? But I thought that the Nightwing was-??? W h at is going on???_

  
"Oh hi! Its no problem!!"

  
They craned their head around to stare incredulously as she walked into the meeting room, where she was greeted cheerfully by the occupants, excluding Red Hood, who just said a simple 'hey shortcake'.

  
"So what have you all been up to?"

  
_What the f u c k was up with nightwing then??!_


End file.
